This invention relates generally to roller bearings and, more particularly, to a roller bearing with modified geometry to control contact stress and extend bearing life.
In conventional roller bearings, the rollers typically have relieved ends to allow for misalignment or slope of the outer ring with respect to the shaft. The relieved ends adequately accommodate the misalignment without excessive end loading, but the end relief on the rollers shortens their contact length and raises the contact stress on the outer ring and shaft. Contact stress is higher on the shaft than on the outer race because the contact area is narrower on the shaft than the contact area on the outer race. As a result of this higher contact stress, fatigue failure of the shaft is the principal mode of failure of such bearings.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.